sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Ashikabi
Ashikabi (葦牙) are humans with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei destined to serve them through an exchange of DNA between the Sekirei and the Ashikabi (usually done through a kiss). The result is a "winged" (or "emerged") Sekirei with whom an everlasting bond is forged. For many Sekireis, the reaction is one of deep love and fondness. If a person is an Ashikabi they can forcefully wing Sekirei against their will, but this goes against the principle that the Ashikabi's power is the power of fate (as stated by Asama Takehito and Seo Kaoru) rather than letting the Sekirei find their destined Ashikabi naturally. The only Ashikabis so far seen to have forcefully winged Sekirei are Higa Izumi and Mikogami Hayato. In terms of appearance, unlike Sekireis (who are mostly buxom women or handsome young men) Ashikabis can be quite innocuous as they can appear in any gender, age, and even social status. Though the Big four are relatively handsome. Seo manly. Ashikabi with a good relationship seem to be more attractive. The power of an Ashikabi can be determined not only by the number of the Sekireis he or she has in his or her disposal, but by the emotional bond between themSekirei Manga chapter 20Sekirei Manga chapter 66. One aspect of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is that they can feel each others feelings. For example, when Musubi's crest disappears and Minato becomes sad and starts crying, Tsukiumi and Kazehana (who wasn't winged at the time) feel his pain; Kusano who is far off at Izumo Inn immediately knows what happened, and it is implied that Matsu also can feel Minato's feelingsSekirei Manga chapter 47. The feelings of the Sekirei can also be felt in return by the Ashikabi. If the link is particularly strong it can enable full telepathic contactSekirei Manga Chapter 45. According to Miya, many of the current Ashikabi may be descendants and have genetic remnants of former "authority holders" from a distant past within themSekirei Manga chapter 114. Miya also stated that the reward for the last Ashikabi in the game (Sekirei Plan) is the last SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 62. Another important part of the Ashikabi-Sekirei relationship is the fact that when an Ashikabi is killed, all of the Sekirei that they have winged are 'terminated'Sekirei Manga chapter 91. This is supposed to be classified information held within MBI, however most Sekirei and many Ashikabi know about it anyway. Ashikabi throughout the series have been shown to be lacking in purpose and hope, as MInato was an introverted ronin suffering from crippling self-doubt, Mikogami was friendless, neglected, lonely, and socially inept, Higa was burdened by the pressures of being groomed into a specimen worthy of inheriting his family's company, Seo was down on his luck and showed signs of being world-weary and self-hating despite his bravado and alpha-male image, Oosumi was a drifter who felt as though he meant nothing to anyone and lacked anything to set him apart from his peers, Chiho was sick, frail, imprisoned, and grieving, and Natsuo was grieving, immensely nihilistic, and suicidal following the death of the love of his life. It wasn't until their Sekirei came into their lives that they considered the possibilities of a fulfilled and happy life, either for the first time, or once again, although some (Chiho, Minato, etc.) would come to realize this and appreciate their Sekirei accordingly sooner than others (Natsuo, Higa, etc.). *Musubi (while controlled by Yume's spirit) once answered Minato's question about Ashikabis like this: *Asama Takehito once told Homura that he believes an Ashikabi's power is the power of fate. Known Ashikabi Four Ashikabi in particular, including Minato,Posses up to 6 Sekirei, are considered the most powerful ones having titles based on their names followed by what part of the city they rule over. Sanada and Minato, however, were given their titles and neither really acknowledges this until others begin calling them by their titles. These titles hold a sort of urban legend of what they are and tend to due. Mikogami has a army of Sekirei and hunts to collect but it appears all were winged by choice. Sanada wander around the west for thrills. Higa created an anti-MBI powerbase with other Ashikabi(through blackmail and Bribes). And minato simply lives near a time bomb called the Hanya of the North. In the game these four reign supreme and their antic shake the event of the series. The Ashikabi considered the most powerful are the ashikabis of the North, South, East and West as well as the disciplinary squad. It is also mentioned by the competitors in the fourth match that the 'Demon' Ashikabi and the Lightning twins are also considered major powers and that all of these groups are dangerous. Most of the powerful groups have bad reputations, often caused by rumours. Seo, Minato, and Yukari all have scary reputations, causing many to fear them. References Category:Sekirei Universe